


Призрак на пожарище

by Raehash



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Gen, ангст, драма, мистика, ужасы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raehash/pseuds/Raehash
Summary: - Случалось ли вам когда-нибудь забредать в места, пользующиеся настоящей дурной славой? Да неужто у вас хватило смелости сделать что-то подобное!





	Призрак на пожарище

\- Случалось ли вам когда-нибудь забредать в места, пользующиеся настоящей дурной славой? Да неужто у вас хватило смелости сделать что-то подобное!

А сейчас я расскажу вам о _проклятом_ месте. Не о домах с приведениями, не о старинных кладбищах с живыми покойниками, которые просто обязан посетить любой искатель приключений, а о настоящем проклятом доме. Когда я был ещё совсем диббуном, а некоторых из вас и на свете не планировалось, в южной части Леса Цветущих Мхов жила лисица-знахарка. Под именем Далии-знахарки она была известна всем жителям Страны, но лишь только убелённые сединами старцы знали, что под исцеляющими способностями скрывалось нечто иное, гораздо более сильное. Да, Далия была колдуньей: она могла приготовить целебные отвары, поднимающие с постели смертельно больных зверей, но ровно так же она могла одним взглядом заставить сердце остановиться.

Далия жила в небольшой деревянной избушке, делясь своим одиночеством с природой вокруг. Лисица была уже старше того возраста, когда родители отдают дочерей замуж, но спутника жизни у колдуньи до сих пор не было. То ли из-за тихого шёпота, шуршащего колдовскими былинами по селениям, то ли из-за стародавнего проклятия, ни один лис не изъявил желания с личными причинами появиться на пороге избушки.

Но один смельчак всё же нашёлся. Ему было всё равно, чем занимается Далия, он просто пришёл передать просьбу отца, а потом стал ходить туда чаще и чаще. Вскоре, в соседнем селении, из которого и был тот лис, стали всерьёз поговаривать о свадьбе. Одни хватались за головы, представляя, что будет, переселись к ним поближе колдунья со всеми её причудами и проклятьями, другие – только разводили лапами, надеясь, что теперь Далия будет отводить от них все невзгоды.

Это была сказка. А у колдунов, за которыми по пятам ходит хоть сколько-нибудь плохая слава, конец этой сказки может быть несчастливым. Так произошло и здесь. Далия всё чаще стала появляться в селении, чтобы быть ближе к жениху. И вот, одним серым осенним утром, Далия пришла к местной портнихе, чтобы примерить платье. Не пройдя и половины пути, лисица увидела своего милого-ненаглядного, помогающего какой-то молодой лисичке нести вёдра воды и при этом весело шутить. Далии не понравился этот жест со стороны жениха, но она постаралась держать под контролем эмоции. Но, чем больше сила, тем сложнее ею управлять. И лис, секунду назад выглядевший бодрым и здоровым, вдруг схватился лапой за грудь, выронил вёдра и упал на землю. Уже мёртвый.

Далия не помнила себя от стыда и горя, пока стремглав бежала к своему дому, а перед её колдовским взглядом стоял тот, кого она любила больше всех, и кого убила. Лиса не могла собрать мысли в кулак, просто давая им волю. И уже вечером, наконец решившись, Далия спустилась в погреб, где хранились различные ингредиенты лекарств и зелий, и прочла самое страшное проклятие, которое когда-либо произносили колдуны. Она прокляла себя, заклиная никогда не знать покоя в наказание за невинную смерть.

В ту же ночь, в Лесу начался страшный пожар и весь участок, практически от кромки леса и до границы с давешним селением выгорел, а от избы знахарки остались только сгоревшие почти дотла стены. С тех пор говорят, что душа Далии навсегда привязана к тому месту, а иные очевидцы уверяют, что эта самая душа теперь просит помощи у проходящих мимо, а все, кто входит в обугленные остатки избы - навсегда пропадают…

\- Бу!

Рассказчик нервно дёрнулся, когда лапа опустилась ему на плечо; слушатели тоже остались под впечатлением.

\- Освятыедухиземливодыинеба! Ника! Как ты могла испортить такую легенду?!

Мышка, сезонов пятнадцати на вид, строго посмотрела на Ясеня, мышь постарше, непосредственного рассказчика:

\- Но, заметь, последствия этой дребедени расхлёбывать не тебе. Ведь ты же никогда не укладываешь диббунов спать после этого, не стираешь простынки. Ясен же пень.

Ясень запротестовал:

\- Эй, не обзывайся! Я же не сам придумал эту легенду, мне её дед ещё рассказывал. И уже сколько раз находили мёртвых путников в погребе того дома, что о простых сказках и речи идти не может.

Ника закатила глаза:

\- Завтра ты точно будешь стирать простыни вместе со мной. Ладно, хватит рассиживаться, надо идти в лес за малиной для пирога. Кто со мной?

Из тех, кто был постарше, вызвалась белочка по имени Верба. Выходя из комнаты, где рэдволльская молодёжь слушала сказки, Ника окликнула брата:

\- Тим, а ты с нами не пойдёшь? Если мы найдём много ягод, корзинки нам одним не унести.

Старший из всех присутствующих, мышь Тим, начал подниматься, но Ясень вернул его на место.

\- Девчонки, не рассказывайте сказки, какие большие корзинки, когда ещё на прошлой неделе мелкие ходили в лес и начисто обнесли все окрестные кусты? Сходите-ка сами, посекретничайте, там, цветочки пособирайте.

Мышка и белочка безнадёжно возвели очи к небесам, но спорить не стали.

 

С самого утра в тот день погода была не летняя, а, скорее, позднеосенняя: небо было затянуто пеленой серых туч, а ветер был прохладным и неприветливым. Но это была не осень, поэтому с плохой погодой явно контрастировали зелёная трава и яркие ковры цветов, то тут, то там разбросанные по лесным полянкам.

 

Ближе к вечеру ветер принёс с собой дождь и грозу. Нещадными плетьми холодные потоки небесной воды хлестали красные стены аббатства Рэдволл, а редкие молнии распарывали горизонт. Вцепившись в камни парапета, на стене, укрытый в плащ, стоял Тим. Сквозь потоки дождя мышь вглядывался в очертания леса впереди. Время клонилось к ужину, а Ники и Вербы всё не было. Да ещё и погода… К Тиму подошёл Ясень и шутливо заметил, надвигая капюшон на голову:

\- Вот угораздило их в такую погоду по ягоды идти. Они теперь только грязь да мокрые шкуры принесут.

Старший товарищ был другого мнения:

\- Они должны были вернуться через четверть часа после начала дождя, через час, если они решили бы идти пешком или зашли в дальний малинник.

\- Нет, товарищ, в дальний они бы точно не пошли.

\- Почему?

Ясень мрачно ухмыльнулся:

\- Да потому что он находится на пожарище. Там, где лес выгорел после проклятия Далии. Там только малина да трава всякая и выросла, но дальше десятка шагов вглубь никто не заходил… Эй, смотри, там! – Крикнул мышь, указывая пальцем на выскочившую из леса фигурку и стремглав мчащуюся к воротам.

По сиреневому платью и рыжей вымокшей шерсти Тим узнал Вербу.

\- Быстрей, надо ворота открыть.

 

Миновав ворота, Верба чуть не упала прямо на мокрую землю. Тим и Ясень подхватили белку и отвели её в сторожку у ворот, где жила с братом Ника. Усадив непомнящую себя от страха Вербу на скамью и обернув её большим пледом, Тим опустился рядом с ней на колени.

\- Верба, Верба! Ты меня слышишь? Что случилось, где Ника?

Дрожащими мокрыми лапками белочка мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в плечи мыши и ответила дрожащим, срывающимся после бега, голосом:

\- Мы почти полные корзинки насобрали… Когда пошли туда… Потом ветер налетел и пошёл дождь… Мы побежали в разные стороны… Зола… Обугленные стволы… Гроза… Ника… она побежала в другую сторону… Я бросилась за ней… Крик… Она… Её… Её… Забрала… Далия…

И Верба заплакала.

Тим и Ясень только сейчас заметили на платье и лапах белочки грязь, смешанную с пеплом. Стук дождя по крыше и отдалённые раскаты грома застыли в воздухе.

Тим сжал кулаки и резко выпрямился. В ярости выхватив из угла моток толстой верёвки и длинный посох, он прорычал:

\- Какая, к лешему, Далия! Это детские страшилки! Я пойду и верну Нику, даже если Далия окажется правдой!!

Ясень придержал друга у выхода:

\- Эй, остынь, приятель! Ты до пожарища дойдёшь – ни дать ни взять, закат будет! По такой погоде ночью по лесам не шарятся!

\- К чёрту темноту! – Не унимался Тим. – Завтра может быть поздно. Я пойду, присмотри за Вербой, пока мы не вернёмся. С Никой.

Мышь покачал головой:

\- Да сейчас, уже бегу. Мы отведём Вербу к сестре Лукреции, а потом вместе пойдём искать приключения на свои причинные места.

 

Дождь, ветер и гром даже не думали прекращаться. Лес шумел и волновался вокруг. Привычные взгляду зелёные деревья сменились чёрными, слабо шатающимися на ветру, обгоревшими стволами. Под лапами трава росла прямо из золы и пепла. Ночь уже брала в объятия этот клочок леса, заколдовывая всё вокруг. Шорохи стали громче, силуэты деревьев всё меньше напоминали сами себя.

Отчаянная пара всё дальше заходила на пожарище. Держась близко друг к другу, Тим и Ясень упорно шли вперёд, по мере сил не обращая внимания на атмосферу вокруг.

И тут очередной порыв ветра принёс приглушённый крик откуда-то впереди.

Мыши застыли на месте.

Леденящий зов раздался вновь.

Борясь со страхом и двигаясь медленнее, друзья увидели впереди обгоревшие очертания избы.

И снова крик, уже переходящий в стон.

Ясеня начало трясти:

\- Слушай, давай, мы сразу попрощаемся. Просто так умирать не охота.

Тим тоже порядком подрастерял храбрость:

\- Не мели чепуху. Ты останешься здесь. И если со мной что-то случится – стрелой помчишься в Рэдволл и всё расскажешь.

Не добавив больше ни слова, мышь медленно направился к дому, нервно вздрагивая от любого шороха.

- _Помогите…_

Титаническое усилие требовалось, чтобы продолжать идти вперёд.

Осознав, что стоит уже на пороге, Тим, сердце которого выскакивало из груди, самоотверженно посмотрел вниз, туда, где когда-то прокляла себя лиса-колдунья и откуда доносились совсем недавно крики.

В углу, перемазанный грязью, сажей и пеплом, сидел зверёк и хрипло звал на помощь.

Тим упал на колени.

\- Ника!

Мышка подняла на брата заплаканные глаза и тут же вскочила:

- _Тим! Милый Тим! Ты пришёл за мной!_

Спустив вниз верёвку, мышь вытащил сестру и взял её на лапы, крепко прижав к себе:

\- Я чуть с ума не сошёл! Думал, всё, Ясеневые легенды правдой оказались.

Ника, не в силах сдерживать слёзы, ответила, хриплым голоском:

\- _А я как упала, всё на помощь звала… и Вербу… и тебя… и кого-нибудь… Я уж думала, ночь настанет… и придёт за мной хозяйка дома…_

Ясень чуть не упал в обморок от счастья, когда брат с сестрой вышли из остатков избы. Поторапливая их идти обратно и опасливо оглядываясь назад, мышь последовал за Тимом и Никой.

И, когда злосчастный дом, наконец, скрылся из виду, Ясень обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что они миновали проклятое место.

И больше никогда за свою жизнь Ясень не посмотрит назад.

Вдалеке, укрытая ночным саваном, обгорелыми стволами деревьев, на пороге собственного дома, стояла лисица в обгоревшем подвенечном платье. А её глаза были пустыми, как бесконечность, и как река полна воды, они были полны горя…


End file.
